Bernadette Fern's Messed Up Demigod Life
by Donughmoregirl11
Summary: Bernadette and her friends find out that they're demigods, and have to stay at Camp Half-Blood. But they ahte it there. They're Irish, and miss home. I suck at summaries. It get's really exciting and dangerous so give it a shot. A lot of cursing. Updates are roughly once a week.
1. Chapter 1

**Bernadette Fern's Messed up Demigod Life (Percy J. Fanfic)**

**Chapter 1: We nearly kill my ex-crush…**

Chapter 1: We blow up some stuff

"This is sooo boring!"

Tris fidgeted and looked around.

"There's gotta be something more fun to do. What time is it?"

This was the 20th time she had asked me that today. I could hardly complain though. For most of the school year I would demand to know what time it was every five minutes. I got a watch after she and Mark threatened to tell Andy I have a major crush on him.

"It's half twelve. Now be quiet, I want to hear this presentation!"

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Berna, how you find this interesting I will never know."

I rolled my eyes at my nickname. They refused to call me Bernadette all the time. They say it's too long. Tris' mind was on the fact that we still had another half hour before we were allowed go off on our own.

"Urgh! I'm going to die of boredom!"

I glanced at the teachers.

"Quiet, we're gonna get in trouble. Cooney wasn't joking about a week's detention!"

That shut both of them up. Cooney was not a teacher you wanted on your bad side.

We managed to get through the next half hour without us getting in trouble. I wanted to go straight to the laboratory. How many times were we gonna be in America, in a top science Tris and Mark didn't share my enthusiasm.

"No way. I am not wasting any of our free time in a lab." Tris said.

"Come on, it'll be fun! You'll love it!"

She just stared at me like I was crazy. I sighed.

"Please, for me?"

"Fine. One quick look."

I jumped with delight.

"Yay! Mark, what bout you?"

Before he could answer, Andy came over. Sean and Liam were with him. Liam smiled at Tris shyly. He has a major crush on her, but she won't believe me. She hates the three of them. Sean I can understand, but Andy and Liam are fine.

"Hey Bernadette. We're gonna check out the labs. Wanna come?"

HELL YEAH!

"Sure."

I saw Tris glare at me.

"I just remembered, I have to go to the gift shop. See ya later."

I bit my lip as she walked off. Why did she hate them so much? I turned to Mark.

"Are you coming?"

I knew Mark hated Sean and Andy too. He didn't mind Liam. They say he's a jerk and some other things I probably shouldn't repeat. I silently begged him with my eyes to come. I want to be with Andy, but I'm too scared to go on my own. I need Tris or Mark with me most of the time. They helped me relax. When I'm on my own in public, I panic. Mark sighed.

"Yeah, I'll come."

I mouthed thanks to him and he rolled his eyes.

All the way to the labs Andy and I talked. I wasn't really paying attention. I didn't need to; he was so caught up in what he was saying that he didn't notice. Mark looked like he wished he was anywhere else. I felt kinda bad. I was the only reason he was coming. Finally we got there. Terry and the others goofed around while Mark and I looked around.

"Why do you like him Berna?"

I sighed. We had this conversation a lot.

"Because he's good looking, smart and funny."

Mark continued on.

"And he's a jerk, arrogant and an idiot."

As if to prove his point, a crash came from their direction.

"Shit. We better go. "

I nodded. I want to spend time with Andy, but getting in trouble isn't worth it. We were almost at the door when he called out.

"Hey, where're you going?"

Mark knew I wouldn't be able to lie to him, so he took over.

"We have to go meet Tris. See you later,"

Not, i heard him say under his breath.

"Come on Mark, what's the rush?"

I bit my lip. Mark hates people demanding reasons for why we do things; mostly 'cos strange things always happen to us. Monsters come and attack us a lot. I saw his fist clench and his body stiffened a warning sign. I leaned in and whispered,

"Mark, calm down. You can't lose control."

I could see him trying to get a hold of himself. I hoped he would. The last thing we needed was for Michael to flip and pull out his sword. It wouldn't hurt them but would certainly confuse them. Andy started glaring at him.

"Hey, Mark, I'm talking to you."

Now I was starting to get annoyed. I could tell Mark was calming down thought, which was good.

"I'm sorry Andy, but we really have to go. Maybe we can meet up later?" He came closer.

"Why don't you stay with us, ditch the loser."

Okay now I'm really annoyed. No one calls Mark a loser except Tris and I.

"We have to go."

My patience was running out. Andy came up and his arm against the door, kinda freaking me out.

"Stay Berna,"

That was it. When Andy called me Berna, it just pissed me off. I clenched my fists and my arms started shaking. Calm, calm, get a hold of you. I knew Mark would see how angry he was making me and get cross too.

"Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Go away. Now."

Mark pulled out his sword and swung without thinking. It passed through him and Andy looked at us, scared and confused. I walked back and knocked over a jar of blue stuff, which caused an explosion. Mark and I exchanged looks. We had to leave. Now. As we ran down the corridor, I realised a few things.

1. We just trashed the lab.

2. Tris was gonna kill us.

3. I'm an idiot for ever liking Andy.

4. Don't know over jars with blue stuff in them.

5. School was gonna kill us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Our Lives Are Way More Messed Up Then We Thought

After we found Tris, who was oddly happy that we trashed the lab, we snuck out of the Science museum. No doubt Andy and the others would say we were crazy and tried to kill them (which I guess we kinda did...) we took out a map and tried to figure out where we were. We saw plenty of people, but no one questioned us. I guess seeing a bunch of school kids looking lost was normal in New York.

"Okay, this is hopeless. We're stuck in New York, we have no money, we don't have a clue where we are and monsters could attack at any moment!"

Tris voiced our concerns.

"I'm more worried about the monsters. We don't know what they're like. Monsters in America could be completely different from the ones we've fought in Ireland."

I hated it, but Mark was right. I tried to think of a way to fix things.

"Okay, first things first, we need money. We have some drachmas, but we need mortal money. After we get some, we go to the nearest McDonalds and eat. Then we try map reading again and see if we can find somewhere to stay."

Tris frowned.

"What about school? If we don't fly back home with them, then we're stuck here."

I bit my lip.

"I don't know, we'll think about that later. What are we gonna do for money? The only things we have on us are our phones, which are too dangerous to use, our textbooks and an iPod."

Tris sighed.

"I know. None of them can help us. At best, we can sing along to songs and hope they distract us."

Mark got a cheeky grin on his face and looked back and forth between us. We narrowed our eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

He was still grinning.

"You download the backing tracks to the songs on your iPod right?"

"Yes..."

"I have an idea."

"Mark , you are so dead."

Tris and I were standing against a building wall. Mark had the iPod in his hand and we had laid his coat on the floor infront of us. His idea was for me and Tris to sing for change. And since we couldn't think of anything better, we had to. At least we used his coat. Ha ha, now it's gonna be filthy...

"You guys ready?"

Tris nodded.

"Yeah,"

"What song are you gonna sing?"

We shrugged.

"You chose."

Big Mistake. He pressed play and started laughing at our expressions. The music for Best Damn Thing came on. People had gathered so we had to start.

Bold- Tris Italic- Bernadette Both- All

Let me hear you say hey hey

Hey hey hey

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door

Even though I told him yesterday and the day before

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab

And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?

My Cinderella story scene?

When do you think they'll finally see?

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright

Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand

Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand

I hate it when they go out and we stay in

And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams

My Cinderella story scene

Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A! Always give me what I want

Give me a V! Be very very good to me

R! Are you gonna treat me right?

I! I can put up a fight

Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud

Let me hear you scream loud

One, two, three, four!

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?

My Cinderella story scene?

When do you think they'll finally see?

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey ho

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

The crowd that had gathered clapped and cheered. I couldn't help smiling. I loved performing; it made me feel so alive. I love hearing the people cheer at the end. They started to go away and Mark came over.

"Ye were unreal. How much money did we get?"

I bent down and started counting.

"Enough for us to get some food."

We put the money in our pockets and were about to leave when a girl with black spiky hair came over. She looked about fifteen.

"Hey, you guys were awesome. What's your name?"

I was kinda suspicious. What if she was someone form the lab? Or worse, a monster?

"I'm Mark , this is Tris and Bernadette."

Stupid!

"Oh. I'm Thaila. I better get going nice to meet you."

As soon as she was out of site, I slapped Mark across the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For telling our names to a complete stranger! She could be a monster or something!"

His face got red as he realised I was right (duh!)Tris sighed.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

We nodded and went to the nearest McDonalds.

After we ordered we discussed what to do next.

"Okay, we have to go back to the lab. We say that the machines went weird and there was an explosion. We were scared and ran. Easy."

Mark frowned.

"Wait, Andy,"

he clenched his teeth and said the name with hatred,

" and the others will have told them by now."

I rolled my eyes.

"Andy's gotten in detention a ton of times. I have a perfect record, I'm a good student and I never lie to teachers."

They looked at me funny about the last one.

"Fine, the teachers don't know I lie to them."

Tris' face lit up.

"Food's here!"

We gladly tucked in and finished it in no time. We were joking around when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. That girl, Thaila, was setting at a table not too far from us. A guy with jet black hair and green eyes and a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes were with her. They were whispering and would glance at us every now and then.

"Guys, don't look, but that girl's here with two other people at 4 o clock."

Of course, they looked. Thankfully, they didn't notice.

"What'd we do?"

Tris sounded worried. I didn't blame. We were in a packed restaurant and had no one to help us. If they were monsters, we were in serious

trouble.

"If they keep looking at us, we'll leave. Just ignore them."

Mark's idea actually made sense so we obeyed it. I glanced at the table again and gasped. They were looking at us. They're eyes widened when they realised we knew they were there. They got out of their seats and started coming towards us.

"Guys, we leave. Now."

They could hear the panic in my voice and rose without question we went out and walked down the street. Mark looked back and cursed in Greek.

"They're following us."

We quickened our pace. After another block, Tris glanced back. She cursed in Greek and English.

"They're still there."

We started running. I looked back and saw they had too. Now we were freaked out. We kept running and turned down an alley. We came to a dead end

"Di immortals! We're trapped."

We turned around. They were coming down the alley way.

"Oh my Gods, Berna, what will we do?"

I looked at Tris.

"I don't know. If they're monsters, then there's no way we can beat all of them."

Mark snorted.

"I think it's pretty safe to say they're monsters Bernadette. What else could they be?"

He was trying to hide it, but I know Mark was freaking out too. He called me Bernadette, which he never does unless he's super angry at me or terrified.

"Hey!"

A guy's voice broke through my train of thought. The trio where standing a few feet away from reached down to her ankle and pulled out her knife from the inside of her boots. Mark pulled his sword out from up his sleeve. I lifted up the side of my school skirt and got my dagger which was strapped to the inside. We raised our weapons.

"Its okay, we're not going to hurt you."

The blonde spoke. I snorted.

"Yeah right. You just decided to follow us on random. Do we look that stupid to you?"

I might have been screaming on the inside, but my voice came out calm. Thaila rolled her eyes.

"You're not gonna do much damage with that,"

she said, gesturing towards my dagger. I narrowed my eyes. I flipped my dagger in the air. It doubled up to a dagger so when I flipped it, it became a normal size sword. It grew in size till it was the same length as Marks. Thaila looked pissed off. The black haired guy spoke.

"Cool. But like we said, we're not going to hurt you. We want to help you. We're like you."

We exchanged glances. Like us? He stepped forward. We immediately went back. Tris and Mark went to my side. We backed up against the wall.

"Percy! Stop your scaring them!"

The blonde scolded him. Thaila rolled her eyes.

"This is getting us nowhere! They obviously don't believe us!"

The blonde came forward. Tris and Mark stiffened. She came over to me. Mark moved infront of me but I told him it was okay. I trusted her.

"My name's Annabeth Chase. These are Percy Jackson and Thaila Grace."

They looked at us. The guy came forward and held out his hand.

"I'm Percy Jackson."

Why were they acting like we should know that name?

"So?"

I asked. Confusion spread across his face. Annabeth looked at our uniforms. Tris had grey pants with royal blue strips. She had a blue blouse and grey jumper on. Our school crest was on it. Mark was dressed the same except he had just grey pants. I had the jumper, black tights and grey school skirt.

"Where are you from?"

Mark looked at me, asking with his eyes if it was okay. I nodded. If they wanted to kill us, they would have by now.

"We're form Ireland. We go to 's College. We're here on a school trip. We were at a Science museum but he had a little, ah trouble."

We both smirked. Stupid as it had been, the look on Andy's face was pretty funny.

"So you're not form America?" said Percy.

Gods, he was dumber than Mark . Tris rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we're not from America. Now, who are ye and what do ye want?"

I nodded.

"You said you were like us. You can see... Stuff?"

They nodded. I lowered my sword. Mark and Tris did the same.

"We came from a camp. It's for people like us. You'll be trained, and stay there."

I was curious. A camp, where there were more people like us?

"Where is it?"

"In Mantthan."

We stared at him blankly. Annabeth sighed.

"Percy, they've never been to America before. They don't have a clue where that is,"

Before he could reply, Mark spoke.

"Can you take us there?"

We looked at them hopefully. We couldn't go back to the school; we didn't have a clue where they were. I didn't want to spend the night on the streets.

"Sure-"

Annabeth interrupted him.

"Won't your teachers miss you?"

I bit my lip.

"Well, you see, we mighta, sorta, um;"

Caoimhe took over.

"Those two trashed the lab and nearly blew up her crush."

I my face go red.

"Ex,"

I murremed,

"What?"

"We nearly blew up my ex-crush,"

Percy started laughing.

"Don't worry. Come on, we'll take you to camp."

We grinned and followed them. They got in a van with a guy with eyes all over his body driving. On the way, they explained to us about the

Greek Gods. Yes, I was right! I always thought it had something to do with them. As we pulled up on front of a hill, I wondered who my godly parent would be. I suddenly realised something. Tris! They didn't know she was a mortal!

"Wait! We forgot to tell you something!"

They stopped walking and turned towards us.

"What?"

I looked at Tris, who nodded.

"Tris isn't a demigod. She's a mortal who can see through the mist."

They raised their eyebrows.

"I'm gonna go get Chiron,"

said Thaila and she ran off. Annabeth and Percy said we would wait here till she came back. I lied down on the grass next to Mark and Tris.

"Guys?"

Tris and I looked at Mark.

"Yeah?"

He grinned.

"Our lives are way more messed up then we thought."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Percy's P.O.V**

I looked around the beach. Annabeth, Nico, Thaila and I meet up here after Dinner. It had been a week since we found Bernadette, Caoimhe and Michael. After they explained Caoimhe was mortal but could see through monsters, Chiron brought them up to the Big House and questioned them about their past.

_####################FLASHBACK###################################_

_Chiron sat down in front of the three teens. Annabeth, Percy and Thaila were leaning by the doorframe._

"_So, with all this let's start with the basics; Michael, why don't you start?"_

_Michael cleared his throat before talking._

"_Um, hi. My name's Michael Croakley. I'm 13 years old, my birthday's October 13__th__. I go to Coachford College. I'm from Coachford, Cork, Ireland. I've been friends with Berna and Caoimhe since September. I hate being called Mike, my nickname's Wire and my favourite weapon's my sword I made in Metal Work."_

_Chiron nodded, taking in the information. He gestured to Caoimhe, who began talking after glancing at her friends._

"_Ok. My name's Caoimhe Abbot. I'm 13 years old, my birthday's January 30__th__. As you can guess, I go to Coachford College. I live in Farran, Cork. My best friends are obviously Michael and Berna. My favourite weapon is my only weapon, which I won when I defeated a monster."_

_Chiron nodded. "Okay Bernadette, please begin." She looked pretty nervous. She glanced at her friends, who nodded. _

"_My name's Bernadette Fern. I was born 6__th__ of September, 1998, so I'm 13. I live in Donghumore, Cork and go to Coachford College with Michael and Caoimhe. My weapon is my dagger which Michael made and grows into a sword. Oh, and my nicknames are Berna and sometimes Bernie, but I prefer Berna."_

_She seemed shy; while she was talking she kept looking at Caoimhe and Michael. Chiron studied them for a moment before telling us that we could go... As we walked out I could hear him start to ask them about how they managed to survive this long._

_#########################END OF FLASHBACK#######################_

"Look," Nico was pointing at 3 figures walking down to the beach. One was a guy and was wearing swimming shorts and a camp T-shirt with a pair of addias runners. The other two were girls. One was wearing demn shorts with green slip ons. The other was wearing white cotton shorts with orange wedge slip-ons. Michael, Caoimhe and Bernadette. They were looking up and down the beach, checking if anyone was there. I felt kinda bad for them. Caoimhe had to live in the Big House on her own and Michael and Bernie (as Nico called her) hadn't been claimed yet. They were mostly borrowing clothes from the others and keeping to themselves. Plus they were getting teased for their accents; I know they've started watching how they speak.

From where we were, you couldn't see us, so it looked like there was no one else. They visibly relaxed and sat down.

"Okay, I know this place teaches us how to survive and stuff, but I hate it here!" Michael glanced at Bernie as he said it, watching her look at the water.

Caoimhe nodded.

"I know! Everyone makes fun of us 'cos of our accents and me and Berna have to borrow clothes from the Aphrodite kids!"

Bernie looked down at her clothes.

"Tell me 'bout it, I tried talking to a Hermes girl first day here, she acted like she didn't understand what I was saying and asked me to speak proper! And by the way, the clothes aren't that bad…"

"That Bitch! How dare she! And are you kidding me? They tried to dress me in PINK!" I'm guessing Caoimhe doesn't like pink that much.

"Will both of you shut the hell up! Ye're giving me a headache." I thought the girls would have shown some kind of reaction but they acted like this was normal.

Bernie sighed.

"You know what I miss the most? Ireland. I miss messing around behind the ditch. I miss band practise. Hell, I even miss school."

Band Practise?

Caoimhe nodded.

"I know. It's just like so boring here, you know? I miss our instruments so bad. All of our stuff is over there. I want my vampire books and clip in hair pieces!"

Bernie laughed and stood up.

"What, you think I don't miss my Science books and clothes? And don't even get me started on my music collection!"

Michael sighed.

"What am I going to do with you? Besides, I'm without my tools and I'm stuck with you two."

Bernie and Caoimhe both pushed him and protested hey!

"Come on; let's go mess around in the water." Said Caoimhe.

"And why would we want to get all wet girls?"

Caoimhe rolled her eyes like she heard this a lot. "For the Crack of it!"

Bernie giggled and said "For the Hell of it!"

Then all three of them said "For the Bloody fun of it"

They started laughing and managed to say "Up the Rebels!" before completely losing it and rolling around on the sand laughing.

I looked at the others. Annabeth was watching them with a fond expression, Thaila was holding in her laughter and Nico looked completely lost. I settled for looking lost too.

Annabeth looked up at me. She smiled and I put my head down to kiss her. We broke apart after Nico and Thaila started fake gagging. Annabeth looked back over at the others. Michael had picked up Bernie and thrown her into the water. She was now chasing him around the place while Caoimhe lay in a fit of laughter. At least, she was until Michael threw water at her. The three of them were running around, splashing water at each other. You could hear their laughter clearly and see the smiles on their faces.

" Let's go." Annabeth said it so softly I almost didn't hear her. Nico looked confused but then watched the others.

" Yeah, let's go."


End file.
